


Of Fireflies and Meteor Showers

by Untested_Waters



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Childhood Friends, It just follows their life really, KRTKweek2k16, M/M, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 22:49:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7380631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Untested_Waters/pseuds/Untested_Waters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Tsukki! Tsukki, look!” When Kei turned to look, Tetsurou was running full-speed at him, carrying a jar out in front of him. “I caught one!” he said as he reached his blond friend, holding the jar up to Kei’s eyes so he could see inside. Kei squinted for a moment until he saw the telltale twinkle of a firefly. His eyes widened and he leaned closer in the darkness, a small smile tugging at his lips.</p>
<p>“Tsukki! You’re smiling!” Tetsurou cried, grinning up at Kei with that smug look on his face.</p>
<p>“Tch. I am not,” Kei said, scowling down at his friend. Though Tetsurou was older, Kei was much taller, a fact that he teased him for relentlessly. Tetsurou claimed he was going to grow taller than him some day but Kei simply scoffed at him every time he said it.</p>
<p>~~~~~~~~~</p>
<p>Written for KurooTsukki Week 2016. Day 1-2 Prompt: Age</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Fireflies and Meteor Showers

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I'm participating in one of the weeks of fan work and I'm really excited. I'm a little late on this one but it kind of got out of hand lol.  
> I don't consider myself particularly good at writing anything other than smut so let's see how this goes B)  
> Enjoy!

Kei was seven years old the day he accepted the fact that Tetsurou was his best friend.

“Tsukki! Tsukki, look!” When Kei turned to look, Tetsurou was running full-speed at him, carrying a jar out in front of him. “I caught one!” he said as he reached his blond friend, holding the jar up to Kei’s eyes so he could see inside. Kei squinted for a moment until he saw the telltale twinkle of a firefly. His eyes widened and he leaned closer in the darkness, a small smile tugging at his lips.

“Tsukki! You’re smiling!” Tetsurou cried, grinning up at Kei with that smug look on his face.

“Tch. I am not,” Kei said, scowling down at his friend. Though Tetsurou was older, Kei was much taller, a fact that he teased him for relentlessly. Tetsurou claimed he was going to grow taller than him some day but Kei simply scoffed at him every time he said it.

“You totally were,” Tetsurou said absently as he stuck his face up against the glass of the jar, still smirking. He lifted his head only a moment later, moving to grab Kei by the wrist. “Come on. The shower is gonna start soon and I know you’d cry if we missed it.”

Kei opened his mouth to protest that. He would not cry if they missed it; in fact, he hardly even cared at all. Although that would be a lie. He really was excited for it. Before he could say anything, though, Tetsurou was dragging him over to the blanket that had been laid out in Kei’s backyard. He pushed the taller boy down onto the checkered cloth and then flopped down beside him, placing the jar with the firefly in between them.

They laid in silence for a while, neither of them saying a thing as they waited, until finally Tetsurou’s hand shot up towards the sky. “Look, Tsukki! Did you see it?!” he said, his voice a loud, excited whisper.

Kei had in fact seen it, a meteor streaking across the sky in a brief flash of sparkling light. Before he could say anything to Tetsurou, there was another, and then another, more and more until they were all over the sky. 

“Amazing…” Kei said, his eyes wide as he stared up at the sky.

He turned to glance at Tetsurou, only to find the other boy staring at him, his head propped under his hands, that Cheshire Cat grin splitting his face.

Kei felt heat rush to his face. “Why are you staring at me?! Look at the sky, idiot!” he scolded.

Tetsurou’s smile softened. “You just look so happy that I don’t want to miss it.”

Kei unfolded his hands from his abdomen so he could reach and pinch at Tetsurou’s arm harshly. “You’re being stupid,” he said.

Tetsurou frowned, rubbing the sore spot on his arm as Kei looked back up at the sky. Tetsurou turned his face back towards space too but he let his eyes slide furtively to the side to watch Kei’s beaming smile. 

In between them, the firefly twinkled.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It was after their first practice match that Hinata stopped him to ask about Tetsurou.

“So how do you know Nekoma’s captain?!” Hinata would _not_ stop bouncing and Kei honestly wanted to strangle the boy.

“We were neighbors growing up before he moved to Tokyo to go to school,” Kei responded dully.

“Whoa! Really?! So you’re like friends with him?! Sooo coooool!” Were there sparkles in his eyes? Jesus.

Kei walked away from him before he could punch Hinata in the face.

************

It was at the training camp in Tokyo that Hinata approached Kei -- _again_ \-- to talk about Tetsurou. 

“Are you gonna go practice with him?! Isn't he friends with Fukurodani’s ace?! Do you think you'll practice with _both_ of them?! Can I come?! Bring me with you!”

“No,” Kei said, “I'm not going to practice with him.”

Kei left the gym after thanking his seniors, ignoring Hinata's grumbled “stupid Stingyshima.”

Of course he got roped into practicing with Tetsurou. Tetsurou and Bokuto, who was as ridiculous in free practice as he was in a game. His spiking practice had no limit and it only left more time for Tetsurou to correct Kei, which had the blond scowling and grumbling the whole time. 

It wasn't until the next day, after Bokuto finished lecturing Kei about when he'd be hooked on volleyball, that Kei realized he should thank Tetsurou for his help. 

He didn't say anything until Tetsurou was walking him back to his room. They walked side by side and Kei glanced over at him. It was funny. Tetsurou was still shorter than him, but only by a little bit, a fact that pained the dark-haired boy greatly. 

They stopped outside the building they were sleeping in and Kei turned to Tetsurou, who stood with his hands shoved into his pants pockets. “So,” Kei began, narrowing his eyes when he saw Tetsurou grinning at him, “I guess I just, uh, wanted to say...thanks. I guess.”

Tetsurou’s eyebrows rose, as if he were surprised by Kei's words. “For what?”

Kei cursed the blush he felt on his face as he rubbed the back of his neck nervously. “Just for...teaching me stuff, like, about volleyball. Or whatever.” He shrugged. 

Tetsurou’s grin widened. “Well then, you're welcome, Kei,” he said. 

Kei wanted to hit him for how smug he looked but he also looked oddly handsome, standing against the side of the building with the moonlight on his face and the wind tousling his terrible bedhead. 

Tetsurou stepped toward him then, crowding into Kei's space. Kei opened his mouth to ask him what he was doing but before he could, there was a rough, warm hand on his cheek and Tetsurou’s lips against his. 

Kei's eyes went wide and he took a step back, reeling. His heart was pounding, his face was hot and he had forgotten how to breathe.

When Kei marched inside, he could feel Tetsurou grinning at his back. 

************

At the end of Tetsurou’s third year, he gave Kei his second button in front of both of their teams. 

This time when Tetsurou kissed him, he didn't pull away. 

But he did punch him in the arm later. 

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

When Kei went into university, it was only natural for him to move in with Tetsurou. They had decided getting an apartment with Bokuto and Akaashi was a good idea because it was cheaper rent with the four of them and they were all good friends anyway. 

Although living with Tetsurou and Bokuto was more difficult than Kei had anticipated. 

Kei came home one day, prepared to study for his exams only to find the whole apartment smelling of a whole bucket of weed. 

Solid. 

Now, Kei didn't really care about Tetsurou and Bokuto smoking in the apartment. He did it himself often enough but he really wasn't ready to deal with them high as a kite. 

He just prayed they were in Bokuto and Akaashi’s room so he could go into the room he shared with Tetsurou to the desk without talking to either of them. 

Silently asking every deity he knew of, he opened the door to his room and stepped inside. 

He was met with the sight of Tetsurou eagerly drawing a huge hit out of Bokuto’s bong (affectionately named “The Great Hoo-dini” much to Kei's dismay). 

When Bokuto looked up to see Kei, he smiled widely. “Hey hey hey! Tsukki!” 

Kei gave him a tight, close-lipped smile as he looked at Tetsurou, who only looked up when he pulled the bong away and released large plumes of smoke. 

“Hey Tsukki,” he said smoothly, his voice rough and sexy from smoking. Kei cursed himself for even thinking it.

“Hi,” he responded curtly, “do you mind moving?”

Bokuto’s face fell at that and he immediately whined, “But Tsuuuuukkiiiiii, I thought you’d get high with us!”

Kei let out a hefty sigh. “No Bokuto, I have to study.” At this, Tetsurou snorted. Kei abruptly shifted his glare from Bokuto to Tetsurou. “Something amusing, Tetsurou?”

Tetsurou shrugged, passing the bong and lighter off to Bokuto to cheer him up. “I just think it's funny that you're already studying. No one else is going to study for, like, a whole week,” he said, rolling his eyes. 

Kei grit his teeth. So what if he was being a good student? “It's my first semester, Tetsurou. I’d like to pass,” he bit back. 

Tetsurou was now standing, walking over to Kei. “And you will. You're smart, Kei. You don't need to study a week early. Honestly you could probably pass without studying.”

Kei's frown grew, especially as Tetsurou took his bag from his shoulder and then pushed him onto the bed beside Bokuto, who was exhaling smoke in perfect little o’s. 

“What you need is to relax,” Tetsurou purred in Kei's ear, rubbing his shoulders. “Shotgun with me,” he suggested, smiling hugely. 

Kei scoffed at him. “No way.”

“Aww, baby don’t be like that.”

Kei turned to frown at him more. “I will take _one_ hit -- by myself,” he interjected before Tetsurou could be too excited, “-- if you promise to go to away and let me study after.”

Tetsurou smiled at him as he moved forward to sit beside him so the three of them were in a kind of semi-circle. His hand on his shoulder slid down to his waist, resting there and quite frankly driving Kei mad. “Okay, we promise,” Tetsurou said. Bokuto looked like he was about to protest but Tetsurou gave him a look and he bit his tongue.

Kei took the bong from Bokuto and settled it in his lap. It took him a few tries to flick the lighter to life but then he was pulling out the slider and taking smoke into his lungs. He held it in as he offered the bong to Tetsurou, who politely shook his head. He offered it to Bokuto too but he also declined. Kei exhaled smoke as he poked at the bowl with the end of the lighter. “Are you two really quitting now? This is just gonna go to waste; there’s not even that much left.” Honestly, Kei wouldn’t even complain except that knowing the two of those assholes, they were probably smoking _his_ weed.

“Just finish it for us, babe; we’re stoned as hell already,” Tetsurou said. Kei glared at him. He wanted to refuse simply for the principle of the matter. Kei was very stubborn, after all. But he was already feeling that pleasant warmth that came with smoking and in the end, he relit the lighter and took another hit.

After Kei had taken the last drag on the bong, Tetsurou’s hand fisted in the collar of Kei’s shirt, pulling him close and pressing his lips against his so he could shotgun Kei’s hit. 

Tetsurou’s mouth moved against his when he spoke. “I’ll repack it.”

Kei wanted to hit him but in the end, he just breathed out and relaxed.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Kei was twenty-three when he and Tetsurou finally got their own place. After living with Bokuto and Akaashi for five years, it was certainly an adjustment. They argued even more than before, not needing to respect their nonexistent roommates.

Kei got mad when Tetsurou stayed late at work, Tetsurou was upset when Kei gave him the cold shoulder. Tetsurou simply did _not_ know how to pick up his clothes from the bathroom floor when he went to shower and Kei might as well have been allergic to the dirty dishes. Little things set them off and they were always telling each other that it was being of the other’s terrible personality. 

But with the fighting came a lot of love and support. Tetsurou’s job as a detective left him stressed out. Kei would cook for him and let him lay in bed while he rubbed his back and shoulders. In return, Tetsurou was always willing to help Kei with his grad school work and he definitely let him know when he needed to take a break from work and just relax.

It took a while, but they learned to live alone with each other perfectly well. Kei did the laundry and Tetsurou did the dishes. Tetsurou came home to dinner on the table and Kei was woken up by a kiss to the forehead and a cup of coffee each morning. 

It was nearly a year and a half later that Tetsurou came home early one day, finding Kei in the middle of writing a paper. “Let’s go out tonight,” he said, without preamble.

Kei lifted his head and pulled down his headphones. “What?”

“I said, ‘let’s go out tonight’!” Tetsurou repeated as he loosened his tie and walked over to Kei. Kei leaned back in his chair, deliberating, chewing on the inside of his cheek. “That face is awfully cute, Tsukki, but you shouldn’t think that hard; you’ll hurt yourself.”

Kei glared over his shoulder at Tetsurou, who now stood, leaning his weight onto his hands on Kei’s shoulders.

“I really need to finish this paper Tetsu,” Kei said, a note of disappointment in his voice. He really would like to go somewhere nice with Tetsurou. It had been an awfully long time.

“When’s it due?” 

Kei mumbled his response.

“Huh?”

“Next Thursday.”

“Wha? Kei! You have so much time! How long is it supposed to be?”

“Twenty pages.”

“Kei! You’re already on page thirteen! Alright, that’s it. Get up. Get dressed. We’re going out,” Tetsurou said, ushering Kei to his feet.

Kei wanted to protest but he couldn’t stop the smile on his face. “Okay, okay, I’m going, just let me save this,” he said, leaning over his computer to click a few buttons.

“Wear something nice! Like, really nice!” Tetsurou called after him as he disappeared into the bedroom.

Kei frowned. Why did he have to look really nice? “Are we going somewhere fancy?”

“Yeah!”

Kei sighed. He really wasn’t in the mood to get all dressed up but there was no stopping Tetsurou when he got like this. In short time, Kei was dressed in khaki slacks and a pale green shirt with a blazer and a dark tie. 

When he found Tetsurou in the kitchen, his boyfriend was wearing black slacks and a white button-up with a grey vest and tie. His sleeves were rolled up to his elbows and he looked so casually formal that Kei wanted to hit him.

“You look great, babe,” he said when he saw Kei.

Kei grunted in response. “Are you ready?”

Their evening was actually very nice. Tetsurou treated him to a lovely dinner. Kei offered to contribute but Tetsurou shook him off, saying it was “for working so hard in school” which made Kei feel a little like a kid but he let it slide since he was enjoying himself so much.

After they’d finished dessert and were sitting, drinking wine and chatting, Kei excused himself to go to the bathroom. When he came back, he wished he could’ve said he was surprised to find Tetsurou on the ground, his head stuck under their tablecloth. 

“Tetsurou, what are you doing?”

“Ah, I dropped something,” he said, voice slightly muffled.

“What was it? I’ll help you,” Kei offered, prepared to get on his hands and knees to look like an idiot in public with his stupid boyfriend.

“No, no! It’s okay!” Tetsurou said a little too quickly. “I, uh, I found it!”

Kei narrowed his eyes, seeing through the lie easily, but if Tetsurou didn’t want his help then what did he care? He sat back down and waited for Tetsurou to re emerge. Only once a minute passed did he say anything. “Tetsurou, _what_ are you still do--”

“Hah! Got it! Ow!” Tetsurou exclaimed a little too loudly as he sat up quickly and hit his head on the table.

He backed out, his hair an even worse mess than usual when he popped up. He stayed on one knee in front of Kei and gave him a beaming grin. “Sorry that took so long. I was going to say something really sappy and romantic but now I’m really nervous so I guess I’ll just go for it.” Tetsurou took a deep breath and Kei frowned as he lifted the thing he’d been searching for. Tetsurou opened the box to reveal a thin gold band. “Tsukishima Kei, I love you with all my heart and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you please do me the honor of being my husband?” Kei could hear the slight tremble in Tetsurou’s voice. He was about ready to pass out from nerves.

Tears welled in Kei’s eyes as he looked down at Tetsurou, the man with the ridiculous bedhead, the man that didn’t put up with any of Kei’s shit, the man with those stupidly perfect teeth, the man that someway, somehow loved Kei unconditionally, and that Kei loved back.

“Stupid,” Kei said, his lip trembling. Tetsurou’s smile fell slightly and Kei could see the panic wash over his face. “What have I told you about making me cry in public?”

Tetsurou snorted a laugh at that and Kei could see the tension fade from his shoulders. “I’m sorry, baby.” He kept staring up at Kei with that hopeful look in his eyes. “So is that a yes?”

“Idiot, of course it is,” Kei grumbled, face turning red. 

Tetsurou stood quickly, pulling Kei to his feet as well so he could pull him into a tight hug and kiss him silly. “I love you”s were whispered against each other’s lips and Tetsurou slid the ring onto Kei’s finger.

Kei was twenty-four when Tetsurou made him the happiest man on earth.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Kei was twenty-seven when he had his chance to make Tetsurou just as happy. 

Tetsurou came home one night with a hefty sigh, dropping his bag dramatically onto the floor. Kei didn’t even look up from where he was reading on the couch. He tilted his cheek up with Tetsurou walked past so he could plant a kiss there.

When Kei heard Tetsurou open the fridge, he called out, “Hey Tetsu?”

“Yeah?”

“I was wondering. You’re such a dad that he’s going to _have_ to call you ‘dad’ but I don’t really want to be ‘mom’ so what do you think our son should call me?” He said it so casually and didn’t even flinch when he heard Tetsurou dropping the carton of milk.

“Kei?”

“Yeah?”

“Are you serious right now?”

“What do you mean?”

Tetsurou was in front of him faster than he’d ever seen the man move. “Tsukishima Kei. Are you kidding me right now?”

Kei couldn’t stop himself from smiling, even as he bit his lip. He shook his head. “I’m not.”

“Kei! We got approved?!” Tetsurou was shouting now but Kei could see the tears gathering in his eyes. 

By now Kei was standing up, closing the book he hadn’t even been reading. “We got approved.”

“Kei!” Tetsurou practically tackled him then, squeezing the life out of him and lifting him off the ground to spin them in circles. 

Tetsurou pulled his face out of Kei’s chest so he could look up at him. And now Kei could see the tears running freely down his face. Kei grinned wildly, leaning down to kiss his husband long and slow. 

“I’m so happy, Kei.”

“I know, Tetsu. Me too.”

They stood there, holding each other, kissing and smiling, for a long time.

“I can’t believe you cried though.”

“Shut up.”

Kei had already cried when he got the phone call.

************

It had not been easy. 

Takahiro was a good kid, really. When he was a baby he didn’t cry too much and he certainly kept himself out of trouble. But with two ridiculous dads it was hard for the kid to grow up normal. He took after Kei more, they could see as he got older. It was probably because Kei took more time off to take care of the kids than Tetsurou could. Kei ended up working from home a lot. Takahiro grew into being kind of quiet but with a glare that could kill. Tetsurou still gets shivers. The kid looked nothing like Kei but at the same time, he was the spitting image.

His sister, Nozomi, took after Tetsurou far too much. She was a much more troublesome baby. She cried nearly every time Kei held her, to the point that Kei once cried while Tetsurou held him and tried not to laugh. He genuinely thought his daughter hated him. Tetsurou told him he was being ridiculous. As she grew into talking and then from there, going out and doing things on her own, she quickly adopted Tetsurou’s sense of humor, much to Kei’s horror. 

They really were growing up too fast, though.

Tetsurou was cooking breakfast one Saturday morning when Nozomi suddenly asked, “Dad, when did you know you were in love with Pop?”

Kei turned to look at her, surprise on his face. Tetsurou was grinning at the stove. Despite their conversation about how Tetsurou was obviously “dad” somehow Kei had ended up with the Dad title and Tetsurou had been labeled Pop. It was somewhat fitting after all.

Beside Nozomi, Takahiro clicked his tongue, rolling his eyes, which meant he thought her question was stupid. Tetsurou sent him a hard look and the boy returned to his drawing. The kid was actually quite talented.

Kei finished the sip of his coffee, swallowing past the lump that had formed in his throat. “Uh, when I was fifteen. In high school,” he said, his voice strained and face still quizzical as he looked at her. “Why?”

Nozomi shrugged, ignoring his question. “And what about you, Pop?”

Tetsurou smirked over his shoulder, throwing a wink in Kei’s direction. At thirty-eight, Tetsurou was just as handsome as ever. There were some stress lines on his face that he hadn’t had all those years ago when Kei fell in love with him, but he was more or less the same. His hair was still a mess, his teeth were still perfect, Kei still couldn’t decide whether he spent more time wanting to hit him or kiss him.

“I was nine,” Tetsurou said dramatically, waggling his eyebrows at his daughter.

Kei glared at him. That was certainly an exaggeration. No way was Tetsurou _in love_ with him at nine years old. Best friends? Yes. In love? No way.

Nozomi’s eyes went wide. “That’s like Takahiro! Takahiro are you in loooooove?” Nozomi poked at her older brother.

“No way! That’s gross!” Takahiro said, face turning red and glaring at his sister.

Nozomi took it in stride, just giggling. “I think it’s kinda cute.”

Kei looked at her, once again baffled at how old she sounded. For a seven-year-old she sure had a lot of opinions on things.

“Hey Pop, maybe I’ll end up marrying Raichi! I’m in love with him!” Nozomi said, wiggling excitedly in her seat.

Kei’s heart definitely stopped for a minute. Tetsurou quickly changed the subject, panic flashing across his face. When they looked at each other, they couldn’t help but smile.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“Pepe! Papa!” Hiroki, jar in hand, came barreling towards them where they were seated on their patio. “Look! I caught one!” he said excitedly, thrusting the jar onto the table.

“Wow!” Tetsurou said dramatically, leaning to look at the firefly that flew in the jar. “Good job! Have you been teaching the girls how to catch them?” he asked.

Hiroki frowned. “No, they think they’re gonna get dirty if they try to catch bugs. Loli is the only cool one. She’s been helping but she’s still a little nervous,” he said, gesturing to the little blonde girl hiding behind his leg. 

Hiroki was their oldest grandchild at thirteen and Loli was their youngest at six. The two of them were cousins, but got along better with each other than either did with their actual sisters (Jinae was Hiroki’s younger sister who was the best of friends with Kaita, Loli’s older sister). 

Kei smiled at Loli and said, “Why don’t you come sit with Pepe, then you’ll get the best view once the real show starts.”

Loli flashed a beautiful smile. She really did look just like her mother, Nozomi. Hiroki didn’t look much like his father, but his sister did, with the thick, dark hair and beautiful light eyes. 

“Speaking of,” Tetsurou started, “it should be starting soon. Why don’t we go get settled?”

The kids nodded excitedly and ran off to get good seats on the large blanket that was spread out on the lawn.

Kei looked over at Tetsurou. He was paler than how Kei usually thought of him. His dark hair had lost some of its color, turning to a salt-and-pepper look. He’d gone a little soft around the middle and his eyes crinkled excessively when he smiled but Kei still thought he was the most handsome man on the face of the earth.

“Are you coming Kei?” Tetsurou asked when Kei hadn’t moved.

“Oh, yes.” Kei thanked the fact that he was getting older and he didn’t blush nearly as easily as he used to.

Tetsurou snorted a laugh, obviously thinking something along the same lines.

Kei got up to move to the blanket with Tetsurou so he could help his husband sit down. Tetsurou had had hip replacement surgery just a few months prior. All the years of playing volleyball finally caught up with him. He had refused to let it keep him down for long and he still plays with the kids in the backyard whenever he can.

Their own children sat around a fire with their spouses, drinking beer and laughing. 

Kei sat with Loli tucked to one side and Jinae on the other. Kaita squeezed herself between Jinae and Tetsurou and Hiroki sat up a little ways away from the other side of Tetsurou, eagerly looking at the sky.

Kei was looking at Tetsurou when his hand shot up. “Look Kaita. Did you see it?”

“I did Papa! It’s so pretty!”

Kei smiled. “Just wait,” he said to Jinae. “It gets even better.”

The kids marveled at the meteor shower, but Kei couldn’t stop looking at Tetsurou, who smiled brighter than any star as he looked up at the sky.

Tetsurou looked over to find Kei staring and said, “Look at the sky, idiot!”

Kei laughed as Loli said, “Papa you shouldn’t call Pepe an idiot; that’s not very nice.”

Kei met Tetsurou’s eyes and they mouthed ‘I love you’ to each other as they both reached up and around their grandchildren to linked fingers with each other. It had never been easy, but Kei would never trade his life with Tetsurou for anything.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think :)  
> I'll be doing the rest of the prompts for the week so keep an eye out. ;)  
> Tumblr is un-tested-waters.


End file.
